phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Worst Cartoon Network Shows/@comment-24215546-20190614032517
10. Uncle Grandpa: I haven't seen too much of this show, as I found its weirdness to be a little unappealing to me. But I know both a lot of people like it and dislike it, and I understand both the positive and negative criticisms towards it. 9. Super Noobs: I've heard of it, but never saw it. 8. The Problem Solverz: I saw one episode many years ago (the Time Twister one), and I found it extermely ugly, scary, and unappealing. While it has an artistic element to it, I still think it's horrendous. 7. Johnny Test: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bwSWfOZCRA&t=5783s 6. Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: I've never seen this show, and barely heard of its existence. From what I could make out of PhantomStrider's review of the "show", I'm a pretty lucky person... 5. King Star King: Next... 4. Teen Titians Go!: (I have a lot to say, get ready...) I've actually never seen the original Teen Titians TV series growing up, probably because I'm not into the superhero genre. When I first saw the commercials saying that Teen Titians Go! was coming out, I just passively thought "There's another reboot of a show that I'm not interested in, and will be cancelled in a year..." This all changed a couple years later, when I started seeing all of these advertisements saying that TTG was "my new favorite show", and I was like "Hey, CN! That's not true!". Subsequently, every ''time I tuned into Cartoon Network, that awful show was on and I had no choice but to watch it. What annoys me about TTG is that it's been recieving 'SpongeBob levels' of popularity, yet it's based off ''another show ''from 15 years ago, so it isn't even original! I think the reason why is show is so popular is because the Titians are stupid, and we all know sTuPiD = fUnNy!!! While I personally don't care for the Teen Titians, I am frustrated at the fact that they are some of the most most popular cartoon characters for being something that they are not, because we all know that they were made to be stupid for this reboot. I don't have anything else to say about this show that hasn't been said a million times before by everyone else on the internet. '''3. Mr. Pickles:' Same as #5 2. 12 oz. Mouse: More like "Adobe After Effects: The TV Series" 1. The High Fructose Adventures of The Annoying Orange: The moment I first saw this "show" pop up as #1 on this list was probably the most satisfaction I've ever gotten out of a YouTube video. I ABSOLUTELY HATE the idea of putting live action faces/mouths on animated people or things. Dirtgirl World, Pickle and Peanut, Clutch Cargo, and most importantly... The Annoying Orange are examples of this ''abysmal ''animation technique. The title of this show is very inaccurate... because this pathetic excuse for a show is far beyond the realms of the word "annoying". This "show" serves as one of the (if not, the) biggest examples of why we need to stop making TV shows from YouTube videos.